Surprise
by My Ships
Summary: Short story, big surprise.


**Please comment/PM me and tell me what you liked about it and what I can improve.**

**Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated :)**

**If y'all have any fanfic requests, please PM me or, if you don't have an account, you can write a review on one my stories, including this one, and give me the prompt that you would like me to fulfill through there. As long as it isn't Rated M and it doesn't have too much cussing in it (or if it doesn't have to have cussing in it at all) I will GLADLY write it for you - as long as you review it ;)**

* * *

Frank had just come home from a day at his part-time job when he went into his room and was surprised at the sight before him.

"Are you okay?" he asked his wife, of almost two years, who was huddled in their bed.

"I'm tired," she said.

Frank knew that there was something more to her actions than her just being tired and he hated the fact that he was being lied to. He knew that Nancy would never lie to him unless she had to, but it hurt him nonetheless.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking over to her as he took off his tie and set it on their dresser. He lay down in their bed and put a gentle hand over her figure.

"I-I'm tired," she lied yet again.

"Nan, I know that you're lying to me. Just tell me what the problem is," he prodded.

"I-I just..." Nancy started while taking the covers off her face and looking her husband in the eyes. "You swear that you won't leave, right?" she asked hesitantly.

"I promise," he replied, matter-of-factly. To prove it to her, he took off his shoes and socks and threw them on the ground. He held up both feet and both hands and said, "I _swear_."

"Why did you do that?" she asked, laughing slightly at his feet and hands that were still up in the air.

He put them back down on the bed which was stripped of the covers because Nancy was wearing them. "I just wanted to show you that I wasn't crossing my toes or my fingers. I wanted you to know that I'm serious about this."

Nancy looked at Frank and sighed, wondering how she could tell him such news as she had.

"Now, Mrs. Hardy," he looked Nancy straight in the eyes, "Tell me what it is that you need to tell me."

"I... I honestly don't know how to say this. I mean, remember that talk when I was working on the case in Germany, The Captive Curse?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I remember that conversation we had and it was about how we could solve mysteries and handle awkward situations we have between ourselves and the suspects but how relationships are always hard to talk about and how we always feel uncomfortable."

Frank peeled the blankets back off of Nancy and grabbed onto her hands. "Babe, you don't _ever_ have to feel uncomfortable around me. Although we may have our awkward moments that doesn't matter. You mean so much to me and I hate to know that you still get uncomfortable in our relationship. It always has, but _I_'m here for you. I am now, I always have been, and I always will be," Frank looked at Nancy, bringing her hands up to his lips so he could kiss each of them.

"I know that, Frank. I always have, I do now, and I always will, but I just feel all weird inside and I get all... I don't even know how to explain it!" Nancy declared.

"Then take a deep breath. Okay? You don't even have to look me in the eyes while you tell me whatever you have to tell me. Just say it loud enough for me to hear it and that's all you need to do."

Nancy looked down at their hands and, for the second time, Frank said, "I'm not leaving you. I took off my shoes and socks for you so that better be a strong indication that I'm not leaving you."

"Okay, here it goes..." Nancy looked around and finally built up the courage to look Frank in the eyes. "I'm..." she started as she looked away again. "I'm pregnant, Frank."

She flinched for a second after she said what she said, but she looked Frank in the eyes after that. She studied his eyes and she tried to see the emotion he had.

If it were somebody else she just knew that they would leave her. They would try to keep away from her and never talk to her again. They would completely ignore her and they would just walk right out the door without even saying goodbye. But, although she knew Frank more than she knew herself, she didn't know what his reaction would be.

She kept staring into his eyes, trying to see some sort of reaction or emotion. Anything, really, that would indicate his feelings.

Finally she heard his brain turning back on. It started working and all the spiderwebs went away as the wheels started turning.

"You-You're pregnant?" he asked, disbelief spreading over his whole face.

"Yes," she said, almost afraid of what he would do next.

Instead of hurting her or even himself, his mouth broke into a huge grin. He smiled and squeezed her hands which he was still holding onto.

He pulled the blankets all the way off of her and asked, "May I?"

Nancy nodded her head and Frank went to pull her shirt up just high enough so he could see her little belly which showed no sign of carrying any life, whatsoever.

He put his callused hand over her belly and then bent down to kiss her tummy.

"We're going to have a baby," he said, letting it sync in again. "We're going to have a baby... We're going to have a baby!" he cried out, happily.

Nancy laughed as Frank kissed her stomach one last time before pulling her shirt back down.

"So you won't leave?" Nancy asked Frank.

"Not now, not ever," he told her sternly.

Frank got in a comfortable position on their bed and smiled an even bigger smile than before.

He rolled over onto his side and Nancy did too.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied before Frank leaned in to kiss her.

They soon pulled apart and Frank asked, "Do you wanna watch a movie?" before sliding out of bed and looking at the selection of DVDs they had under their TV.

* * *

**_Smithy:_ I didn't know if I spelled it wrong or not because "sync" is short for synchronize, I believe.**  
**And I knew that the name Will Turner sounded familiar so I looked it up and he's the character on Pirates of the Caribbean and I can't believe that I don't remember the part you're referring to... I'm so lame. Lol. But, on the bright side, I'm super duper happy that this story makes you think of a part in Pirates of the Caribbean! I'm so honored!**

**_Yelene-ryudream:_ Not all couples have kids or even want kids. I don't really know why I made this story up... I've never been pregnant nor married before so I don't know if this would make a person nervous or not. This is just my interpretation on what their reactions would be. Besides, they've been together for less than two years and you don't know how long they dated before they got married (it could be four months it could be four years). -Truth be told, I don't even know how long they were together in my own story!- And I'm not sure if anybody knows/noticed this but I said that "Frank had just come home from a day at his part-time job" and I meant that he had another job that was bigger and that he did more. I was trying to imply that he was still a detective and if he was traveling all around the world while solving big cases that could potentially lead to his death and she would have a child to take care of all on her own. That's a big concept to grasp and I guess that I didn't really imply it very well and I guess that it's my fault that you didn't understand so I apologize if this seems mean, I'm just trying to be straightforward.**


End file.
